Falling for Draco
by DracosStealBlueGrey
Summary: They're back at Hogwarts, and Draco is trying to plan on getting Harry to fall for him. Harry is falling for Draco but is afraid to tell him, so Harry goes through guy after guy trying to avoid the feeling that have suddenly stuck. M for latter chapters, I promise it'll be worth it!


**Author'****s note: I'm not sure how well this story will go over, but if you like it don't hesitate to tell me if I should continue and if you like it or not! **

It was the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts, Harry was ready for this year. Now that the war was over he wanted to turn a new leaf over, although he was accepted to be a auror he declined saying that he needed to return to his home. He wanted to get away from the fighting and dark magic and just focus on a clean state, and career. Harry wanted to be a healer, and he needed to pass his N.E. in order to go into that program.

When Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped off the train, the castle in sight, harry looked over and noticed Draco Malfoy a few feet away, Draco's look was indifferent when he glanced at Harry. For some reason, Harry couldn't stop the slight flutter he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked Harry looking a little at his best friend with concern, as harry had looked to be in some sort of discomfort. Ron looked at Draco and and then realized, with a slight nod to himself and left it alone.

Harry, giving Ron a slight nod, began to follow the crowd up to the castle, waiting for the new year to begin. Hermione and Ron huddled together as it was raining, left Harry alone as he walked. He didn't have an umbrella so he was left with letting the rain hit him, but before he could be completely soaked he felt the rain go away and was instantly warm. He looked up and and noticed Draco standing next to him, smirking down at him.

"Potter," Malfoy said still with his smirk in place.

"Malfoy," Harry said back. He wanted to look away but couldn't, Dra-Malfoys eyes were always so piercing, like he looking beyond the face for something he wasn't sure of.

They walked up to the castle in silence, when they reached the steps to the castle Malfoy had left Harry's side and walked away quickly.

"That was odd," Harry mused to himself.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and was instantly wrapped into someones arms. He had a few seconds to realize who it was before he hugged back.

"Well hello to you to Dean!" Harry said, hugging back just as tightly. Boy had he missed his boyfriend.

"How was your summer?" Dean asked letting him go and only holding on to his hand.

"It was good, spent most of it here, repairing the damage the war caused and then went back to the Weasley's for the rest of it. How was yours?" They walked into the castle together and went over to the Gryffindor table, Harry to wrapped up in his conversation with Dean to realize a pair of blue eyes glaring at him.

"Draco, mate you'll break that fork with that grip, whats got you so angry?" Blaise said looking at Draco with concern.

"He's dating Dean?" Draco asked looking at Harry and Dean.

"Yeah you didn't know did you?"

"Of course I didn't know, why the fuck would I have asked if I had known?" Draco said, not wanting to tear his eyes away from them."

"Easy Draco, if I didn't know any better I'd like to think that you fancied the Boy-Who-Lived." Blaise said raising one of his eyebrows.

"I don't," Draco said sighing in defeat.

"Sure you don't draco," Blaise said but left a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder before waiting to hear the welcoming speech by the New Headmistress professor Mcgonagall.

Draco tore his gaze away from them and started on a plan to get Har-Potter. He knew he was gay, but this new attraction for the Boy-Who-Lived, was driving him crazy. He thought it might be lust or something but he knew deep down that his hatred for Har-Potter had died down. After the war he had put the past behind him and had sort of made a truce with Potter, while they helped work on the castle. Draco had began to get feeling for him but before he could do anything the castle was finished and Harry had gone back to the Weasley's, leaving Draco to go back to Malfoy Manor and deal with his grieving mother. He loved her, don't doubt that but since his father was in azkaban, his mother had gone into a sort of grieving state, not paying much attention to Draco.

Draco didn't understand why his mother was the way she was, even after what Lucius had done to Draco all throughout his childhood. Draco was happy that Lucius was locked away, because he could be himself and not the kid he was before the war. Doing as his father had said, he didn't want to be the way he was brought up to be.

When McGonagall had said her speech she had asked the returning students to remain in the great hall, as there was some new additions to the castle. Draco and Harry already knew what they were and both sighed.

"Since there are few of last year students that have come back there are new additions to the castle, Draco and Harry had helped make these new additions. Boys if you will."

"Well professor McGonagall had decided that there might not be much to this years eighth years, so Draco and myself had decided to make a new common room. We helped make it while the finishing touches were put on it. The common room is mainly for house unity, and so we will all be living there. It's on the 7th floor, Draco and I will lead the way, after McGonagall gives you the room adjustments."

"Draco and Harry you'll be rooming together, Pansy and Hermione, Blaise and Ron," as McGonagall read down the list Dean looked at Harry and tried to grab his attention, trying to see if he could have McGonagall switch so that he was in the same room as Harry, but Harry ignored Dean and looked at Draco, with a look that Dean wasn't sure what it was. Draco looked pleased and stood next to Harry and Dean walked over to Harry as well and took his hand.

"This is so unfair, I thought we might get to room this year!" Dean exclaimed, Harry jumped and looked at Dean, slightly annoyed.

"Well looks like we aren't rooming this year, I should have told you that we might now, as the house unity and all. I'm sorry, at least we'll be in the same common room." Harry said as he looked at Dean, smiling slightly. Draco on the other hand was pleased, but slightly annoyed. He was pleased because he might be able to spend time with Harry and annoyed because Dean seemed to want to take his Harry, wait no his Harry? Draco shook his head and sighed. When McGonagall was done Draco and Harry lead the way to the common room, although Dean was clinging to Harry, Draco could sense the discomfort he had.

When they reached the common room everyone went to their rooms to get accustomed to them, Draco and Harry walked side by side, followed by Dean.

"So Harry will you be staying the night in my room, I missed you." Dean said who looked like a lost puppy in Draco's eyes. He rolled his eyes and walked into their room leaving Dean and Harry to talk.

A few minutes later Harry stormed into the room, closing the door loudly, making Draco jump and whirl around almost losing his balance.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco said, slightly breathless.

"Dean!" Harry exclaimed and laid back on his bed, sighing heavily.

"I would say that too, he's kind of clingy. Clingy boys aren't the type you should have to deal with." Draco said sitting on Harry's bed hesitating for just a minute, then laid down next to Harry.

"I know that but damn it he's the only one that sees me for me, and at first that's what I liked about Dean he didn't care about who I was, I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived in his eyes, I was just Harry. At first I really did like Dean, he was sweet and gentle, and nice. This summer something changed, I changed, and I don't know if it's this stupid crush I have on someone else or not, but I just can't shake the feelings I get when I see him. I'm not even sure he has the same feelings for me, or if he's even remotely close to gay. He could be straight as board for all I know." Harry sighed and sat up, followed by Draco.

"Why don't you just break up with Dean, and try to find out about this other boy?" Draco asked, missing these talked that he and Harry had, had over the summer.

"I don't know to be honest Draco, these guy is different. He can be nice when he wants to be, but he has a snarky side and I don't know how well our relationship would last. I'm not one for a shag and leave type of guy, and he seems to be that way." Draco could feel his insides turning, he knew Harry was talking about him. He wanted to stand up for himself and tell him how much he liked Harry but he couldn't.

"Did you at least break up with Dean?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I did, I'll get shit for it tomorrow but I just need time to think. I think I'll just go to bed, goodnight Draco." Harry got up, picked out his clothes and when to the joined bathroom and when he came back, Draco was already in bed. He took one look at Draco and sighed, he couldn't help how he was starting to fall for the blond.


End file.
